


潮風香る街

by Plantrees



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantrees/pseuds/Plantrees
Summary: 西·如恩·提亚决定教艾莉亚赤魔技能，光表示必须庆祝
Relationships: X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	潮風香る街

**Author's Note:**

> 西·如恩·提亚X私设人女光

打着庆祝西·如恩·提亚喜提徒弟光荣获师妹的名义实际上就是想找个理由吃吃喝喝到了小麦酒巷自然要吃海鲜罗斯利特牡蛎折刀贝各来一打虎纹鳕来吃完再上小麦啤酒必须摆满桌——作为一只活了40多年经历过革命军加入过赤红疾风又独自游历了艾欧泽亚各国的冒险者，见多识广的西·如恩·提亚也不得不承认，他的大徒弟——艾欧泽亚的守护者，阿拉米格的解放者，海德林的使徒——与他听到的传闻差异甚大。  
拥有无与伦比的实力，是法力高深的白魔法师，能活死人肉白骨——这点正确；拳打帝国脚踢蛮神——这点也对。可他俩从乌尔达哈一路来到利敏萨·罗敏萨，除去路上遇到的各种紧急事件跟推不掉的邀约，光并不喜欢跟其他冒险者一起去探索神秘的未知的地方，日常爱好是找个水边垂下钓竿，比他这只猫更热衷于钓鱼这个活动，钓上的鱼虾蟹自然全部进了他们肚子里。  
西·如恩·提亚呲溜一下把折刀贝钩进嘴里，肥美的贝肉只需要用清水烫熟就美味无比，这也是光在栈桥上奋斗了半天的成果，交给酒吧的厨娘简单处理一下，一顿大餐吃得三个人都心满意足。  
饭后少不了冒险者们例行的吹散牛环节，什么幻影群岛的灯塔重启了什么放浪神殿附近有绿色的不知名生物什么组队去破舰岛的冒险者一个都没回来，走南闯北的船员跟佣兵们多得是稀奇古怪的故事，不仅艾莉亚听得津津有味，西·如恩·提亚也忍不住凑到滔滔不绝的佣兵身边，听他讲阿拉米格解放者的英雄事迹。  
其实他有一个更好的人选可以咨询，只要西·如恩·提亚开口问，对方肯定如实相告,有问必答。在那位英雄看来，事无不可对人言。可他不是，西·如恩·提亚咽下嘴里的麦酒，用麦芽高温发酵带出的微苦充斥着口腔，他想问的太多了。  
灰发黑眸的人族姑娘走到哪里都是人群中的焦点，英俊的人族高挑的精灵健壮的敖龙……她身边有太多人，而偶遇的西·如恩·提亚，一只中年的猫魅，不过是匆匆过客，胆大妄为的念头是不能对对方吐露的秘密。  
金发小姑娘努力睁大眼睛，也抵不过瞌睡虫在眼皮盖子上打滚，西·如恩抬头看一眼墙上的时钟，分针再转半圈就到第二天了，两步走到已经站到凳子上跟黄衫队猜拳的光旁边，不动声色挡掉鲁家想要摸向她腰间的黄油手：“艾莉亚困了，我先送她回去。别喝太多了。”瞥一眼桌上空空荡荡的酒杯，猫魅不放心地多嘱托一句。  
“知道了，知道了，如恩，老师~”被酒意晕红了脸颊的光回头笑答，巧笑倩兮的模样让西·如恩愣了一下，原本消散了的醉意似乎又冲上了大脑，他做了一个他清醒时绝对不敢做的动作，轻拍了一下光的臀部：“你快坐下。”  
光瞪大了眼睛，迅速扣着反应过来自己做了什么正想往后缩的西·如恩肩膀，柔软的触感印到脸颊，是一个吻，佣兵们起哄的哨声轰响，盖不住耳畔轻柔的女声：“老师等下要回来接我哦~”  
西·如恩几乎是同手同脚地走出酒吧，把艾莉亚送到旅馆后飞快地折回，进门就看到喝嗨了的光在桌子跟一个女性猫魅船员斗舞，小皮鞋跺得踢踏作响，秋意衬衫刻意勾勒出的纤细腰肢曼妙扭动着。西·如恩视野里清晰看到旁边的几个佣兵盯着光上下晃动的丰满目不转睛，口水都要流出来了。  
猫魅的目光顿时阴沉了下去，两三步上前，篐着小腿把人抱回地上，光顺势窝到西·如恩怀里，紧紧黏住，怀里人的主动浇熄了他冲周围露出尖牙的念头。  
“老师背我~”光蹭了蹭他脸颊，在礼帽的掩盖下激动的猫耳来回颤了好几下，西·如恩飘呼呼地应承下来，半蹲着待她伏在背上后方才直起身，两只手托着腿弯，把跟他差不多高的光稳稳地背了起来。  
出了酒吧，喧嚣被木门隔离，头上的星河璀璨，修好的天狼星灯塔亮着光芒指引海船们远航，西·如恩背着光慢悠悠地走下岩石台阶，高筒马靴落地的声音在寂静的港口格外清晰。  
门口负责派送委托的奥尔温早已回家，巡逻的黄衫队也换岗结束，码头里空空荡荡的，西·如恩深呼吸一口气，太近了，即使隔着赤魔厚实的制服，他也能感受到那两团柔软紧贴的触感。微凉的海风卷着麦酒的香味，还有身后人一直带着的幽幽百合香，过分甜美，引人垂涎。  
身体里悄无声息起了火，西·如恩像是背不住了，向前倾了一下，腿弯里的手挪到后面托住屁股，皮革手套陷进饱满的臀肉里。  
“老师……我要喝水……”脖子上的手环得更紧了，撒娇的声音又软又嗲，见他没有动作，光还要故意摘了他的礼帽，拿脸颊蹭他的耳根，敏感带被来回抚弄的战栗感撩得西·如恩的心火越烧越旺了。  
倘若他没记错……不用回到旅馆，前面拐弯就是港头的水井，边上有储备用的淡水水罐。小心翼翼地靠向墙壁让人落下，西·如恩团团转找能盛水的东西，光安静地坐在井边的砌石上，揪着礼帽遮住脸，只露出一双黑白分明的眼睛，饶有趣味地看着他慌里慌张的样子。  
酒精对猫魅脑子的影响挺深的，西·如恩找不到容器思前想后做了个神奇的动作，他双手掬起一捧水凑到光面前。  
光挑了挑眉，放下礼帽，察觉到西·如恩在等她下一步动作，伸出舌头，学猫喝水一般，顺了他的意舔弄了几口。  
眼神却是直勾勾地盯着他，似乎舔舐的不是水，而是其他什么东西。  
西·如恩脑中轰然一声嗡鸣：“光……”  
手腕被握住，皮手套被叼着，一点一点抽出来，手指被含在嘴里亵玩，披风解开，制服的大领花斜斜挂在肩窝，双排扣子不难解，特别是在对方毫无阻止之力时。不知不觉，西·如恩已经被反客为主，堵在了墙角里。光白色的衬衫被没有喝完的淡水打湿了前襟，动人的沟壑在昏暗的壁灯下若隐若现。  
光看着西·如恩不自觉地上下滑动的喉结，然后牵着他的双手放到自己腰上，任由他怀着小心思猫猫怂怂地挪动到下面结实的臀瓣，偷偷摸摸揉捏。侧过脸，用自己的嘴唇碰了碰那双瞪圆了的蓝眼睛：“西·如恩·提亚，我亲爱的，老师……小怂猫。”  
“我不是！”西·如恩义正辞严地辩解到。  
漂亮的人族姑娘歪着头，一字一句回答他的话：“不是什么？不是怂？还是……”修长的手指从猫魅腰腹划到马裤的纽扣上，戳戳点点已经紧绷起来的地方，“不小？”  
西·如恩没有回答，只有愈发粗重的呼吸声在耳畔回响，光不再逼问，撩着马裤上的皮带扣有一下没一下地拨弄着。一时之间，两个人僵持起来。  
半晌沉默，西·如恩暗暗叹气：“我今年四十二岁，你还……”  
柔软的双唇猛然贴上，打断他的话，长驱直入的舌头灵巧地邀请另一个舞伴共舞。  
西·如恩下意识要推开光，可他的手臂违背了他的意愿，箍紧了她的肩胛，恨不得将人永远留在他怀里。  
缠绵的亲吻令两个人都舍不得分开，良久，光恋恋不舍地舔着西·如恩的唇退开，捧着他的脸颊，不让他扭头逃避，鼻尖点着鼻尖：“西·如恩·提亚，老师，我喜欢你。”  
一时间，空气里只有海浪翻滚的阵阵波涛声，西·如恩深切地怀疑自己是否出现了幻觉，然而刚刚的吻是那么的热烈，面上的手心是那么温暖，他眼睁睁地光再次贴近，黝黑的大眼睛里满是自己。  
“光……”西·如恩抿了抿唇，拥紧了坐在他腿上的姑娘，声音很小，语气却透着坚定，“我不会放手了。”  
回应他的是少女带着麦酒甜味和百合香的吻。  
  
腰上抽紧的系带太细，西·如恩舍不得松开口中灵活的软肉，叼着舌尖砸出响亮的水声，摸索了半天都抽不开带子，直到光嘴唇发麻忍不住推他才松嘴。  
西·如恩留恋地舔了舔光的下唇，领口收紧的设计让他想在颈脖上烙下痕迹都困难，气馁地把人搂得更紧了，伸出舌尖来舔了舔她耳后极为敏感的地方：“光……解不开……帮帮我……”  
作为基因里依然带有兽性的种族，猫魅族的舌头像猫科动物一般带有小倒钩，舔在皮肤上如同细砂纸擦过，战栗感瞬时传遍身体。  
要找回场子才行……“笨猫……”光轻喘着忍住笑意，两人额头顶着额头，反手握住西·如恩的手，十指纠缠着摸到了正确的细带，抽绳解结，“老师……没脱过女孩子衣服吗？”  
西·如恩盯着她的眼神格外的专注，月色下的浅蓝眼睛明亮如蓝晶石般炫目醉人，他自然不会错过光话语里的小得意跟醋味，不断讨好地轻啄着诱人的红唇：“我只想脱你的。”  
不是正确答案也哄得她开心，光满意地眯起眼，把唇舌送上。  
一个成功的猎人知道下手的最佳时机，单手摁住手腕，细带缠住两只拇指，即不能让她挣脱也不会让她受伤，光有些惊慌，不小心就磕破了西·如恩的唇。  
舔掉嘴里的铁锈味，猫魅唇边的坏笑出卖了他的意图：“老师给你再上一课。”  
一个成年二十多载的猫魅，狩猎是深入骨髓的本能，等待与示弱不过是麻痹猎物的手段。  
撩起下摆抚上脊背，带茧的手掌蹭得光有点痒，忍不住拱了身子向前躲，却是把自己更往西·如恩怀里送，那两团绵软的大小隔着厚实的外套都能感觉得到。  
光双手已经被反绑在背后，这衣服是不好脱了，西·如恩拉起衬衣下摆送到她的唇边，命令到：“咬着，不许松口。”  
内衣早在不知不觉中被解开，轻柔的月光恰好从薄云里洒落，昏暗的角落里镀了层银，映出了雪白奶峰上的艳红，分外诱人。  
奶团沉甸甸地坠满掌心，一手都包不完，拇指碾上奶尖，来回摁压着，光咬着衣服昂着头，呻吟压在喉咙里，享受着猫魅时重时轻的把玩。  
奶尖很快充血挺立起来，根部被指甲打着圈儿搔刮，在光难耐地挺起胸脯的瞬间用力一捏，手下的猎物发出了窒息般的呜咽声。西·如恩怜爱地舔着她被泪水打湿的睫毛，拥有自我意识的猫尾环着光的腰肢，把人往怀里拉近了些。  
手掌继续在雪白奶团上肆虐着，粗暴的动作很快令娇嫩的皮肤布满了指印，欲望的刺激屯聚在胸口，逼得光进退两难，既眷恋那份快感又害怕自己失态，只好用力盘紧了腿，让硬挺的性器隔着紧绷的马裤抵着她的腿根。  
“馋了？”西·如恩换着花样玩弄手中的香软乳肉，奶尖被死死夹在两指间，还不时向外拉扯，“光……你奶子好大。”  
什么……酒精在血管里奔流，光的脑子已经被醉意与欲望蒸腾得一片空白，眼神涣散，脸颊绯红，口涎浸透了咬着的衣摆，说不出完整的话来，也听不清西如恩说的话语,本能地伸长了颈脖去蹭他的耳朵根，祈求一丝怜悯。  
真会撒娇……西·如恩放过了奶团的两只手掌一边揉摁着腰窝，一边按抚到绵软的小腹，挑开裤口的纽扣，毛色明亮的尾巴自觉探了进去，解开三角布料的绳结，看似蓬松的皮毛轻扫过腿间最敏感的地方，少女脱口而出的呻吟被堵在了布料里。  
月亮重新躲进云层，角落里恢复了昏暗，港口的静寂被散场的佣兵们打破，醉醺醺的人们三三两两地晃回旅馆，没有人注意到水井旁边那对相拥交颈着的野鸳鸯。  
这波快感过于刺激，光不由地弓起身子就想向后躲，却被死死掐着腰肢不得动弹，伸进裤子里的尾巴坚持来回地扫弄着，她咬着衣服的唇用力到发白，誓要把呻吟闷死在喉咙里。  
这波力气的角逐以光在身后乱蹬了一脚墙壁，躲开了频临高潮的那次搔弄获胜，连带着两个人翻身躺倒在地上，西·如恩趴伏在光身上，脸埋在了两团温香软肉中间。  
欲望蒸出了热汗也带走了醉人的酒意，稍稍清醒过来的光回想一下刚刚发生的事情，不禁笑得乳波乱颤起来：“快松开我啦……老师我想抱着你……”  
西·如恩也颇有些不好意思，把人扶起来解开绳子，光两三下就把衬衫脱去，解开的长裤要掉不掉地挂在腰间，她单手伸进裤子里，握住还徘徊在她大腿根的尾巴尖，用力揉捏了几下，激得猫魅耳朵毛都炸开来。  
“礼尚往来……”话语消失在唇舌交缠中，赤魔厚重的上衣、修身的马裤不知不觉中一一扒掉，披风垫在地上，衣服堆在周围，两人继续回到观音坐莲的姿势，丰满的乳肉不带隔阂地贴上了猫魅结实的胸膛。  
经过先前的一番挑逗，光的花穴早已春潮泛滥，原本缠绕在大腿的尾巴毫不客气地从腰后划过臀部挺翘的曲线沿着股缝勾了一把粘稠的滑液，虚虚环住她的脚踝。  
西·如恩一手摁住她的尾椎，另一只手则时轻时重地把玩起奶子，只要一挪去捏弄奶尖，伏在他肩窝的呼吸立刻变了节奏，狠狠一捏，就能得到一声甜腻的泣音。  
猫魅布满了粗糙倒刺的性器贴着娇软的花唇轻轻碾摁，敏感的花珠被时重时轻地戳弄着，向后躲又被屁股的手掌按回原位，不过两三下，堆积的快感达到了顶点，一个狂浪拍来，光小腹抽搐着攀过了高峰。  
忍不住的挣扎被死死钳制着，光挺着身子抓紧了西·如恩的肩膀，短短的指甲在肩胛骨的刮出明显的痕迹，紧贴着的胸口剧烈起伏着，奶团一下下顶得他心口发烫。  
吻去少女眼角的湿润，西·如恩凑过去亲吻她的唇珠，趁她失神之际，把两条雪白的大腿猛地往手肘上一架，抱着屁股找好角度腰身一挺，就着粘稠的液体一举破开了泥泞的嫩肉。  
滑腻的软肉乖乖打开，一圈圈地挤压着粗硬灼烫的性器，饱涨，酸痛，紧致，结合的快感令两个人都禁不住用力纠缠着彼此的唇舌，把呻吟消化在喉中。  
“呜啊……嗯……”把肆虐的猫舌顶开，光咬着唇，低声喘息着，扬起白皙的颈脖方便西·如恩亲吻自己，摇晃起了屁股想要更多，“老师……动、动嘛……”  
猫魅掐着她的腰肢配合着往上耸动，狠狠地将性器送到深处，软刺搜刮凌虐着甬道，一下下的捣弄直指花心。  
电击般的快感刺激得光浑身发抖，酸软着大腿，只能依在西·如恩怀里，无助地啃咬着他的肩膀，胡乱扭动着臀部，却被侵犯得更加彻底：“唔……酸……不要……”  
“呼……光……”包裹住他性器的肉壁实在是销魂，柔软紧致，挟持着他似乎下一秒就要压榨出精，西·如恩忍不住拍了两巴掌光的屁股，“夹那么紧……你下面……嗯……比较诚实……”  
“呃啊……啊……轻、轻点……”疯狂的快感早就占据光的思维，少女弓起身子舔吻着西·如恩的喉结，迷乱地呼唤着，向她的神明祈求一丝怜悯，“老师……老师……”  
尾巴重新回到光的腰间，毛发粘成在一起的末端来回骚扰起穴外肿胀的花核，速度不快，却很强势，不顾她的闪躲，瞄着最敏感的地方去，反复逡巡刺激。  
与尾部的强硬不同，西·如恩温柔地拨开她汗湿了沾在脸颊的长发，轻啃着下唇，手掌握着丰满的乳团轻拢慢捻，奶尖被捏得又酸又烫，近乎融化。  
快了……即将攀登的高峰牵动光更大幅度的扭动腰臀，濡湿的内壁紧紧吸附住粗粝的性器，直起腰让性器退到穴口，再狠狠坐下，吞得一点都不剩，泛滥的汁水沿着腿根滑落，浸湿底下的披风，淫靡至极。  
欲望烧着了少女白玉般的肤色，胧上一层柔柔的浅红，月色明明灭灭，朦胧的美景令西·如恩的欲火跳跃得愈发旺盛，嘴里喃喃地唤着光的名字，下身的抽插愈发狠厉，试图要把内壁的每一道皱褶都熨平。  
快感铺天盖地而来，高潮的巨浪打断她的脊椎，碾碎了神魂，此时此刻的光之战士，柔弱如同初生的小猫，卷缩在他怀里，止不住的哆嗦。  
一股幽幽的味道弥漫在周围里，格外与众不同。  
手上似乎突然沾上了湿滑的液体，西·如恩眨眨眼，把光拢得更近了，味道更浓了，抬起手舔了舔，猫魅瞪圆了眼睛：“光——”  
“闭嘴！”埋在他胸前的少女气闷地啃着他的皮肉磨了磨牙，羞耻地闭上眼，死活都不肯抬头。  
奶尖继续被揉捏着，从乳晕开始一点点掐挤到尖端，带着稀薄奶香的液体沿着细小的乳孔一滴滴挤出。  
扯过外套摊开，把人放倒地，亲亲热热地不断的舌吻，西·如恩掰开光笔直的长腿，再次提枪入巷的同时用力揉捏着她的胸脯，俯身含住一边的奶尖吮吸起来。  
“不……”光一手捂住自己的嘴巴咽下尖叫，一手摁到西·如恩头顶，猫魅激动的耳朵在她手下颤抖着，他用性器把少女钉在怀里抽身不得，不管不顾地在她身体里洒下种子。  
丰盈的汁水带着清香喷涌而出，顺着舌尖落到咽喉，甜美的味道让人难以自持，猫魅舌面的刺毛舔过敏感的乳孔，光因为接连不断的高潮轻声哭泣着，哆嗦着身子向西·如恩彻底敞开了腿。  
他低下头去舔弄光的耳朵，吻她被泪水濡湿的鬓角，头顶深蓝的夜幕里月亮星辰闪烁着，海浪的声音将他们包裹，酒香四溢，西·如恩不慌不忙地抽动下身：“继续？”  
天还没亮。

『END』


End file.
